Psychopathic
by jkjustobsessing
Summary: The origin story of the children of Joker and Harley Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Boom! Lightning flashed across the sky. "PUDDIN!" Harley called from upstairs to make sure he was alive. Since he was doing so many experiments, Harley checked on him every so often.  
"I'm alright. BUT DON'T CALL ME PUDDIN!"  
"Mom! Can you cook supper I'm hungry! And Trixie's apparently afraid of thunder because I have a 5 year old clinging onto me!" Hailey yelled.  
Harley came upstairs and took Trixie into her arms. "Come pick out what you want from the kitchen. There's not much. Your father is trying to find a way to rob the bank in town, once he does that we will need another room for a kitchen." Harley  
walked downstairs with a smirk on her face, Trixie's little head on her shoulder.  
Hailey jumped downstairs happily because she was freed from the clutches of the little girl.  
She searched the cupboards, but food was scarce.  
Faint screaming was heard in the distance from downstairs. The basement doorknob twitched and rattled like it was opening. The joker burst through, and there was something odd about him. Either it was the smoke coming from his clothes or his hair  
that was sticking up like a giraffe's neck.  
"That's it, we're going to go get some more liquid nitrogen. Come on Harley!"  
"Whatever you say Mistah J! Hailey, watch your sister!"  
"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hailey groaned.  
Trixie gave a sigh at first, but then bursted out laughing. She jumped up and down while saying, "HAHA you're stuck with me!"  
Before the joker shut the door, he said something that made Trixie and Jackie realize what they needed to do when he left.  
"Don't go into my lab or else there will be consequences."  
The Joker then slammed the door. Trixie and Jackie then hopped to the basement door. This was it, the door that separated them both from their dad's lab.  
"Trixie, hand me your bobby pin." Jackie said.  
Trixie handed her the bobby pin. Jackie grabbed it out of her hands and opened the door. Over the years of being grounded, Jackie learned how to pick a lock.  
Hailey smashed on the couch and started texting her friends.  
Trixie and Jackie hopped down the stairs slowly, only to find Batman tied up. He quickly untied himself, grabbed them, and smashed through the window.  
Hailey jumped up at the sound. She rushed into the basement to find the window broken. "Oh great! Who do I write my will to?"  
She ran outside and followed them down the block. Only when she turned the corner, she bumped into her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback! I would like to give a special thanks to Bi-JokerHarley for being so amazing and requesting this story! Also, thanks to Harley's Little Harlequin for inspiring me to make a fanfiction account! Go check both of them out NOW! Anyhow, let's see what our girls are upto, shall we?**

"So, sneaking off, are we slugger? Who'd you leave to watch your siblings?" her father asked.  
"Well…" Hailey smirked.  
Behind the Joker, Harley looked up in the sky and spotted Batman flying with her kids. She freaked out silently behind Joker. She looked at Hailey and started to step back. She squinted her eyes in a way she was telling Hailey she was going to get punished.  
Harley then took off running down the road.  
"On second thought, now you won't have to deal with bratty kids anymore!" Hailey cringed.  
"But we still have you!" Joker replied. "Harley, how about we let Batman keep the kids for a little while we punish our daughter? Harley? Harley?" He turned around and saw her running. "HARLEY!" He turned back and forth between  
her and Hailey, trying to decide what to do. Finally, he pointed his finger at his daughter and said, "I'll deal with you later." He then ran after Harley.  
Harley looked all over the sky and saw him. "YOU WILL BE SORRY. YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG FAMILY!"  
Hailey just shrugged and walked back to the house texting her friends.

In the air, Trixie was freaking out.  
"Where are you taking us?!" she demanded.  
"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Batman replied.  
"We'll be fine, Trix. Mom and Dad will find us soon enough." Jackie comforted. "Besides, he's Batman. Wherever he's taking us, it can't be that hidden."  
"Excuse me? I'll have you know that I'm a legendary superhero. And, may I ask, have you accomplished anything like that?" Batman defended.  
"No, but my parents have." Jackie said simply.  
"They're not your real parents. They just took you in because they felt sorry for you." Batman pointed out.  
Now that really struck her. Jackie has a very sad past.  
When she was 6, she ran away from home because her parents were always fighting. About 2 months later, she found Harley and Joker's secret lab. She started watching them, admiring them.  
Then, one day, the duo found out. They liked her attitude, so they took her in. And ever since then, Jackie has been part of the family.  
The young girl held back tears as she got out, "That's not even half of it. What do you know about me?"  
"Enough to know that you don't belong with them. You don't belong anywhere." Batman smirked.  
"Stop it! Yes she does! So what if my Mommy didn't give birth to her? She's still my sister, and she's one of my best friends. I've known her since I wasn't even a year old! So don't you say that!" Trixie Quinn had blown her top.  
Jackie smiled at her. "Thanks Trix."  
"Anytime." Trixie smiled back.


End file.
